The Secret Of The Vizjerei
by LaTiNa-CiNnA1
Summary: It's been 18 years after the death of Van & Hitomi and their son Slanzar dreams of finding someone to love. The day finally comes when he meets a strange woman warrior. Slanzar starts to have strange dreams about her. Is she the one for him?
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: MUST READ this before reading the fic very important to make sure you understand the characters. Also, this takes place 18 years later after the unknown deaths of Van & Hitomi.  
  
  
  
Name: Slanzar Lacour de Fanel Age: 17 turning 18 later in the story  
  
Description: Van and Hitomi's son. Black unruly hair (like Van) Green eyes (like Hitomi) Tanned skin, wears a blue tunic that ties up at the front (like Van's) wears black pants, black boots, and black gloves. Last draconian on Gaea. Parents deceased (unknown deaths). Carries the Fanelian sword at his side.  
  
~*~  
  
Name: Shahira Majandra de VizJaq'taar Age: 17  
  
Description: Long black hair, deep blue eyes, tanned skin, wears armor on chest to protect her upper area and hooks at the back. Wears black faded leather pants, wears black boots that go up to her knees, and wears black gloves. Also, wears a black cloak. Carries a jeweled dagger, a sword and claws that strap on to her wrists when in martial art combat. She is the last survivor of the female mage clan of Vizjerei; otherwise known as the Assassins. Parents unknown and deceased.  
  
~*~  
  
Name: Baal (also known as; Lord of Destruction) Age: Unknown  
  
Description: Unhuman. Demonian features on face and body. Has red, devilish eyes. Wears a black cloak to cover his face and body when interacting with humans, just in case of wandering eyes. He is also, unknown to the world of Gaea.  
  
  
  
Alright, let's start the story! I hope you like it I'm not that very good with fanfics. Just to tell you people this is a mix of Diablo (an internet game) and Escaflowne. I made the character of Shahira Majandra de VizJaq'taar. she belongs to me so...no stealing her! I should stop talking now and get on with the story. Please R&R! 


	2. Is There Such Thing As Love At First Sig...

The Secret Of The Vizjerei  
  
Author's note: Van and Hitomi have already gotten back together 3 years later and they have a child when Van and Hitomi are just 18 years of age. So, this takes place 18 years later when their child is about the age of 17.  
  
Is There Such Thing Of Love At First Sight?  
  
Slanzar Lacour de Fanel sat in the council room listening to his boring advisors talk to him about his upcoming birthday and that he must choose a bride. But Slanzar wanted to find love like his mother and father did. His aunt Merle told him the whole story of his parents and their past together, his mother was a young beuatiful woman who came from the Mystic Moon, and his father was of course the king of Fanelia just as Slanzar was right now. They both fought side by side protecting each other during the Great War, but then his mother returned to the Mystic Moon, and left Gaea. But his parents' love was so strong she returned to Gaea, and returned to her love, they got married and then of course had Slanzar who was now looking out the window and stuck in his own little world.  
  
" Lord Slanzar don't you agree?" one of Slanzar's advisors said  
  
But Slanzar was still in his own little world 'I wonder if I'll ever find love..." Slanzar thought "My Lord?" the advisor called out "Huh..." Slanzar said snapping back into reality "Lord Slanzar we have all agreed that you could choose a bride at your upcoming birthday, there are many beautiful and qualified women who can be the future queen of Fanelia" Slanzar's advisor said smiling. "Sure...whatever. Alright this council meeting is finished, I'll see you all tomorrow" Slanzar said standing up and leaving the council room.  
  
Slanzar started to walk through the halls still thinking about love 'How sad...all I seem to think about is love...' Slanzar thought as he walked to his room.  
  
Slanzar was a very handsome young man, he had black unruly hair just like his fathers, and exciting green eyes just like his mother. He had beautiful tanned skin, he had a wonderful tonned body that really showed he was a trained warrior. He refused to wear anything formal just like his father so he wore a blue tunic that laced up at the front just like his fathers, he wore black pants and black boots, and he of course carried the sword of Fanelia at his side. ~*~*~  
  
Night had fallen and everyone in Fanelia had been asleep except for the drunks in the pub, that were practically passed out. But in the darkness, a hooded figure sliently walked the streets of Fanelia and entered the pub for a drink. The hooded figure sat down and snapped it's fingers and immediately was given a drink after showing the bar tender it's sword. The hooded figure drank it's drink left some money and left, to wait for the break of dawn.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Slanzar woke up seeing the sun shining inside his room 'Wow, what a nice day...I think I'll go out to the market today' Slanzar thought getting up and ready to go to breakfast. Unfortunatly he had to dress decent when he left the castle so his people would reconize him and bow or curtsie, to Slanzar he thought that was absolutly absurd but he had to follow some of the rules. So, immediately after breakfast he went to the market.  
  
He walked through the streets of Fanelia admiring his country, he bought a couple of things, just because he was bored. But then something caught his eye there was a person wearing a black cloak with a hood completly covering this persons whole body and face. But the things that caught Slanzar's eye was that this hooded figure grabbed a man and through him into an alley. Slanzar ran to that alley he turned the corner and saw the hooded figure ready to kill this poor innocent man who was begging for forgivness.  
  
"Hey!" Slanzar yelled running over to the hooded figure and knocking him to the ground, but before Slanzar could see the face of this mysterious person, the hooded figure was already up with his sword drawn "Oh! So you wanna fight huh? Well you just got one!" Slanzar yelled clashing his sword with the owner of the unknown's sword, but the hooded figure was surprisenly faster then Slanzar and it looked like this person was trained in martial arts or something. The hooded figure jumped over Slanzar and was about to strike Slanzar in the back but Slanzar knocked the hooded figure down, but quickly got up again "You're very good with your sword, but I think I'm going to win this battle" Slanzar said clashing his sword with the other, but then the hooded figure put his sword right in between Slanzar's legs "What the???" Slanzar said looking down then back up at this mysterious person "What sane man would do something like this?!" Slanzar said a bit scared of loosing something...But then Slanzar thought for a second, he had an idea.  
  
He jumped and landed right infront of the hooded figure, he tripped him but then the hooded figure fell on top on Slanzar and hitting his head against a rock. Slanzar quickly stood up waiting for another attack, but when he noticed another didn't jump at him, he leaned over towards the mysterious man "Shit! Hey man! You hit your head need some help?" Slanzar said concerned slighty, but the unconsious hooded figure did not respond "Well at least I'll get to see what you look like" Slanzar said kneeling beside the unconsious person.  
  
"Uh Oh..." Slanzar said quietly staring at the nameless person infront of him 'How can a woman fight this good?!' Slanzar said in his mind. 'I better bring her back to the castle, she really hti her head hard' Slanzar thought as he stared at her face, she was beautiful, but he wanted to see her eyes, and would love to know her name and how she learnt how to fight so good. 


	3. Journey?

The Secret Of The Vizjerei  
  
Journey?  
  
  
  
Slanzar made it back to the castle with the unconsious unknown woman in his arms. He asked female servants to help her into something more comfortable then whatever she was wearing already, and to get her cleaned and to bandage the wound she had on the back of her head.  
  
Slanzar waited for about 2 hours outside the unknown woman's bedroom, until a female servant came running out screaming and crying with the rest of the servants with her. "What happened?" Slanzar asked one of the female servants "That...that woman in there is dangerous she cut Mia with some kind of claw that she strapped on to her wrist" the female servant said and ran after the others.  
  
Slanzar looked inside and saw the woman taking some kind of claw of her wrist and setting it down on the nightstand, along with her other starnge weapons. Slanzar walked inside still watching her. She didn't notice him in there and went to the bathroom with her clothes, about 2 minutes later she walked out.  
  
Slanzar's eyes widened as he saw her walk out of the bathroom she wore some kind of armor on her chest that seemed to protect her upper area. She wore black faded leather pants, black boots that went up to her knees, and black gloves. Slanzar also noticed a black cloak lying on the bed, he believed it was hers. But the things that really got his attention, was her eyes. She had long black hair, tanned skin and very deep blue eyes. 'Wow...' Slanzar thought still staring at her.  
  
"Would you stop looking at me" the woman said, hooking the rest of her weapons on her waist and then putting her cloak on, and begginning to head for the door "Hey! You can't leave, not yet anyway" Slanzar said stepping infront on the woman "Your wasting my time, get out of my way" she said looking him in the eyes "I want to know your name and how did you learn to fight like that? And besides you can't leave with a wound like that " Slanzar said casually with a smile on his face. The woman raised her eyebrow and just looked at him, she stepped back and paused for a moment before speaking "My name is Shahira Majandra de VizJaq'taar; last survivor of the female mage clan of Vizjerei" Shahira said proudly "That's a pretty name, so are you a woman warrior since you have all those strange weapons and excellent fighting skills huh?" Slanzar said grinning "Well I know who you are, and you are wasting my time, I am leaving now" Shahira said walking out of the room leaving Slanzar there standing in the room.  
  
"Hey! Wait! The guards aren't going to let you go that easily" Slanzar said running after her "Why wouldn't they?" Shahira said putting her hand on her hip "Because I have to give them permission to let you go" Slanzar said "Whatever" she said turning around and running back into the room, Slanzar followed her and when he entered the room he saw her jump out the window "No!" Slanzar yelled running to the balcony and looking down. He was surprised at what he saw, she landed perfectly on her feet then he watched her run off very quickly and jump over the wall. Slanzar watched her until he could not see her no more.  
  
"Shahira...that has a nice ring to it" Slanzar said quietly as he noticed something on the floor. He picked it up and noticed that it was a jeweled dagger, it was very beautiful indeed 'She must of dropped it or something' Slanzar thought as he put it in his pocket carefully and left the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was two days later and Slanzar and Shahira never encountered each other since her little accident.  
  
Shahira was in the forest when she went to take her dagger to cut some braches off when she noticed it wasn't there. 'Where the hell is my dagger?' Shahira thought, then she remembered. One of those servants was looking at it and she cut the servant with her claw, but she didn't remember where it went 'I bet it's still there...I must get it back' Shahira thought making her way to the Fanelian castle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Slanzar was walking through the halls to another council meeting with his advisors. It was his birthday today and it was also the day of the ball, he didn't want to dance with any of the princesses, nevermind dance he didn't even want to be there. Then he took something out of his pocket, it was something wrapped in silk, it was Shahira's jeweled dagger. He had kept it since he found it on the floor. He wondered if she would ever return ot claim it back, maybe she would come back today and save him from the ball that he had to attend 'Ya right, like that would ever happen' Slanzar thought shaking his head and putting the dagger back in his pocket.  
  
Slanzar just sat there listening to his boring advisors, doing the same thing he did everyday except he was thinking about Shahira. She was so different from any other woman he knew, well he never really knew any women in fact the only woman he actually talks to is his aunt Merle, she was the only female, besides the blushing female servants, and the ocasional princess that comes and visits and thinks that he was going ask for her hand in marriage. But Shahira, she was so stuburn, she didn't even listen to him, he kind of liked that, but he wanted to earn her trust and have another battle with her, she was an excellent fighter, but he was curious to how she learned how to fight like that, and those strange wepaons as well, there was so much he wanted to learn from her.  
  
"Lord Slanzar our guests are arriving now, and it would be polite if you would greet them now my lord" Slanzar's advisor said, but Slanzar was day dreaming again "Lord Slanzar?" his advisor repeated serveral times.  
  
"Huh? Uh...ya..." Slanzar said sitting staright in his chair "My lord you must stop dreaming about women, there are many beautiful princesses arriving today that you must greet" another advisor said, Slanzar blushed a bit when he said 'dreaming about women' "Alright, I will go greet them..." Slanzar said quietly and leaving the council room.  
  
Slanzar was waiting at the front of the castle with some guards waiting for the carriages to come so he can 'greet' his guests. A couple of princesses came already and he did his usually thing, said hello welcome to Fanelia and smiled. But then he noticed someone walking to him 'Black hair, deep blue eyes...and that black cloak...its her!' Slanzar's mind screamed in excitement, he couldn't believe it she had returned to claim her lost dagger, but what would happen after that?  
  
"Where is it?!" Shahira said pulling her hood off "Where is what?" Slanzar said trying not smile and keep a staright face. Two guards came running up to them and grabbed Shahira "We are sorry my lord, we will bring her to the dungons" a guard siad holding Shahira, but then Shahira tripped one, then punched the other one in the face and knocking him out, then she turned around to face the other guard who unsheathed his sword. Shahira smiled, she did some kind of flip and kicked the sword out of the guard's hands, then she kicked him in the face knocking him out, and landing right next to the other unconsious guard. More guards started running towards her, but then Slanzar rose his voice "Stop! It's alright, I'll handle her" Slanzar said putting out his hand to tell them to stop "Come with me" Slanzar said directing her to the castle "I could of killed them you know" Shahira said, not listening to Slanzar and just stood there "I want my dagger and I know you have it" Shaira said putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"Fine" Slanzar said reaching inside his pocket and taking the dagger wrapped in silk and handing it to her, Shahira looked at the dagger wrapped in silk for awhile before she spoke "Why is it wrapped in silk?" Shahira said quietly and meeting her eyes with his "I don't know...it was a very beautiful jeweled dagger I just made sure it wouldn't get scratched or destroyed" Slanzar said looking at the dagger "Here" Shahira said handing the silk back to him "Nah, you can keep it" Slanzar said smiling "Ok..." she said putting the dagger and silk away. But then she had some kind of vision, an arrow shot out of no where and pierced through the back of Slanzar 'Oh no' Shahira thought "Get out of the way!" Shahira shouted, pushing Slanzar down and falling with him, landing on top of him.  
  
The arrow missed them both by about an inch or so, unfortunatly the arrow pierced through one of the guards, and killing him instantly. Slanzar just looked at Shahira who was looking at him as well "You...you saved my life..." Slanzar said quietly "It was just a one time thing" Shahira said getting off him and sitting next to him "Be my personal body guard" Slanzar blurted out "What?!" Shahira staring at him "I will pay you very good, I'll give you whatever you want if you be my personal body guard" Slanzar said standing up with Shahira "You will pay me?" Shahira said rising her eyebrow "Yes as much as you want" Slanzar said "Alright but you must help with my journey" Shahira said "Journey?" Slanzar said confused. 


	4. Dance Of Swords

The Secret Of The Vizjerei  
  
Dance Of Swords  
  
"Journey?" Slanzar repeated "Well, it's not exactly a journey" Shahira said entering the castle with Slanzar "Then what is it?" Slanzar asked "It's more of a quest...I must find the Lord's Ring" Shahira said with a serious tone in her voice. "The Lord's Ring? How are you going to find a tiny ring in all of Gaea?! That's practically impossible, and besides what do you want with a ring?" Slanzar asked as they walked through the castle halls.  
  
"You don't understand, if he gets the ring before I do...Gaea will be destroyed" Shahira said "He?" Slanzar repeated, Shahira looked away from Slanzar "What is it? Who is he?" Slanzar asked again, Shahira stopped walking and started to look at a painting "He killed my people because he knew we could easily destroy him since we had the Lord's Ring" Shahira said still looking at the painting "Go on" Slanzar said quietly "It's a long story I'm sure you have business to take care of" Shahira said looking at a princess walking towards them 'God damnit!' Slanzar yelled in his mind "Good afternoon Lord Slanzar" the blond haired princess said "Good afternoon to you too...I'm sorry but I do not know your name" Slanzar said trying not to sound annoyed "My name is Princess Cassandra" the princess said blushing a bit "So...who is that?" Cassandra said giving Shahira a dirty look then smiling at Slanzar "I'm your worst nightmare blondie" Shahira said stepping up to her "Is that a threat?" Cassandra said "Maybe" Shahira said smiling "I can have you arrested you know" Cassandra said a little intimidated by Shahira "Well, I might not know a lot about politics and the law but you can't arrest me unless your in your country" Shahira said smiling and walking away from the two "Bye! Shahira wait!" Slanzar said quickly running after Shahira.  
  
"Tell me more about that evil guy and about the Lord's Ring" Slanzar said walking beside her "It's a long story" Shahira said looking at the castle walls "So" Slanzar said "Fine...I was rasied in the female mage clan called the Vizjerei, we were also known as the Assassins there weren't very many of us since are race was only a rumor, we train ourselves in martial arts and focus on the powers of the mind we use a lot of exotic weapons such as sets of metal blades and claws that we strap on to our wrists. We have expertly incorporated the use of these wepaons into our martial arts training. That explains my skill in fighting" Shahira said before taking another breath and starting to talk again "Our leader; Ratisha wore the Lord's Ring since she was more powerful than us and of course was our leader, but one day when I was only of the age of 15, our clan was attacked during the night by a man named Baal also known as the Lord of Destruction, he brought his demon army to kill us all and to capture the Lord's Ring, Ratisha couldn't stand the thought of anyone else having the ring so with all of her power she locked up the ring somewhere on Gaea in a temple, that's all I know of the where abouts of the ring. I, fortunatly escaped since I was the youngest of all of them and was still in training...I turned my back on my people and I ran away from the battle..." Shahira said quietly, Slanzar was quiet "I will help you with your quest" Slanzar blurted out, Shahira looked at Slanzar surprised by what he said "You will help me find the Lord's Ring?" Shahira said smiling a bit "Of course, but you have to protect me at the ball, I don't want to dance with any of the princesses at the ball" Slanzar said whispering the last part and smiling "It's a deal" Shahira said holding her hand out for him to shake, which Slanzar did.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The ball had begun and Slanzar didn't like the fact that he didn't see Shahira yet 'Maybe she tricked me or soemthing' Slanzar thought as he walked around looking for any sign of Shahira, he passed by some giggling and blushing princesses 'Did one of them just touch my ass?' Slanzar thought as he practically ran over to a corner where the food was 'Where the hell could she be?' Slanzar thought still looking around.  
  
Shahira entered the ballroom looking for Slanzar which she could not see at the moment, she spotted a couple princesses running over to a man with unruly black hair 'There he is' Shahira said mentally and walking over to her *sniff sniff* "I smell...skanks. Move out of my way before I kill one of you" Shahira said standing there with one hand on her hip. All the women gave her dirty looks before leaving "Oh ya? Why don't you get on your knees and kiss my ass!" Shahira yelled and turned to the table full of food "You saved my life again" Slanzar said laughing "Well, I am getting paid for it" Shahira said looking around the room and eating some more fruit from the table, Slanzar looked at Shahira she was still wearing that cloak and it was covering her face "Why do you always wear that cloak?" Slanzar asked eating some fruit as well "I like to be covered up you gotta problem with that?" Shahira said not even glancing at him "No...not really but It would be easier to talk to you with that hood off" Slanzar said still looking at her "You know if you were a complete stranger, you would of been dead now after that comment, but since your helping me with my quest, whatever" Shahira said pulling her hood off. Slanzar smiled "Thank you" he said still smiling "We meet again Lord Slanzar" Princess Cassandra said walking up to Slanzar and Shahira "Princess Cassandra...hello" Slanzar said and yelling at himself mentally for not trying to avoid her "Would you like to dance?" Cassandra asked blushing a bit "I...uh..." that's pretty much all Slanzar could get out "He's a bad dancer" Shahira said still eating "And how would you know?" Cassandra said putting her hands on her hips, Shahira laughed "Well, you see, I tryed to teach him how to dance but he sucks, he's a complete shipwreck" Shahira said smiling knowing that she insulted Slanzar 'What the fuck?!' Slanzar shouted in his mind "Well, you can't dance better than me" Cassandra said winking at Slanzar, Slanzar cringed when she did that "You wanna bet?" Shahira said stepping up to Cassandra "Yes, I do" Cassandra said walking over to the orchestra and asking them politely to play a song from her country.  
  
Cassandra walked to the middle of the floor and the music began to play "This is a dance from my country, it is called The Dance Of Love" Cassandra said winking at Slanzar.  
  
Slanzar thought he was gonna belch after that, he looked at Shahira who just rolled her eyes and watched the princess dance. After the dance a mostly the whole room was clapping at the smiling Cassandra who started to walk over to Slanzar "Let's see you dance" Cassandra said smiling evily "Your on! Hold this" Shahira said throwing her cloak to Slanzar 'What on Gaea is she wearing?' Cassandra thought as she watched Shahira walk over to the orchestra.  
  
It took awhile for the orchestra to play since they didn't know the song Shahira wanted but then they finally got it and Shahira walked to the dance floor.  
  
"This is a song from my people; it is called Dance Of Swords" Shahira said getting ready for the music.  
  
"What kind of song is that?" Cassandra said giving Shahira another dirty look "A very interesting one" Slanzar said moving closer to see Shahira dance. This time everybody was watching Shahira dance, she was a very good dancer and this is something new Slanzar found out about Shahira. It was pretty obvious why it was called Dance Of Swords since Shahira was doing dance moves with her sword.  
  
After the dance everyone was clapping and cheering and saying that she was very talented 'Whoa...' Slanzar thought as she walked over to him and grabbed her cloak from Slanzar and put it on "How did you learn to dance like that?" Slanzar said very interested "Ratisha taught me, all of my people knew how to do that dance" Shahira said walking back to the table of food, with Slanzar following. "So, when is this stupid thing over anyways?" Shahira said eating again "Why? Are you tired?" Slanzar asked "A little bit, but it doesn't matter" Shahira said "Would you like me to show you to a guest room?" Slanzar said "Your letting me stay in the castle?" Shahira said turning to him "Of course, unless you want to go home..." Slanzar said looking down "I don't have a home..." Shahira said quietly looking at her feet "You don't? Well why don't you stay here then" Slanzar said with a little bit more hope in his voice. Shahira thought about it for a moment "Ok" was all she said "Great! I mean...alright, I'll uh...show you to your room" Slanzar said leaving his party with Shahira.  
  
They walked down the halls in silent until Slanzar stopped "Here, you can stay here" Slanzar said opening the door, Shahira walked in "Wow..." Shahira said looking around "Goodnight" Slanzar said walking out, Shahira followed him and noticed that he went into the room right next to her 'Could that be his room?' Shahira thought closing the door. Shahira explored the room more before going to sleep, but she noticed a door and realized she never went to see where it led to, so she opened the door and noticed it was bathroom, 'Wow...I got a nice bathroom.What the fuck?' Shahira thought as she went to the other side since there was another door. She opened the door and realized it led to another room. "You hate being seperated from me don't you?" Slanzar said laughing, Shahira tripped over her own foot and fell flat on her face "What?!" she screamed as she stood up, Slanzar kept laughing "Nothing..." he said smiling, this is when Shahira realized he was shirtless, all he was wearing was baggy white pants, Shahira blushed a little since she was never close to a man who wasn't wearing shirt, nevermind no shirt she's never been close to a man at all, she's been around only female "What is it?" Slanzar asked as he sat on the bed "Th...there's only...uh...one bathroom" Shahira said as she tore her eyes away from his magnificant body "Ya" Slanzar said sounding like it didn't mattered, which it didn't to him "What are you some kind of pervert?" Shahira said kicking him off the bed "No, no ow!" Slanzar said as she kicked him again "I just thought since you were my body guard, you could uh...well...if I was in trouble it would be easier for you to get to me" he lied, the body guard part was true but he just wanted her to be close to him, he really did like her but he tried to convince himself not to. "Whatever...I get the bathroom first tomorrow though" Shahira said leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.  
  
Slanzar laid on the bed smiling 'Oh ya...she likes me. Wait! What the hell are you thinking, she's too good for you Slanzar, she could never love a cursed demon...' Slanzar thought sadly as he rolled over and fell right asleep. 


	5. Protecting You My Friend, Or Love?

The Secret Of The Vizjerei  
  
Protecting You My Friend, Or Love?  
  
Shahira woke up with the sun shinning on her face 'What a weird day yesterday' Shahira  
  
thought as she sat up 'Oops...I guess I slept in the nude...oh well no one saw me...i hope  
  
no one saw me...' Shahira thought as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom, she  
  
made sure Slanzar wasn't in there, she quickly cleansed herself and went back to her room  
  
and got dressed, and this time she didn't forget her dagger.  
  
Shahira was just about to leave when Slanzar just burst through the door "Hey c'mon it's  
  
breakfast your going to be late" Slanzar said grabbing Shahira arm and running out of the  
  
room "Hey! You could of knocked!" Shahira yelled as they reached the dining room.  
  
Shahira sat a couple seats away from Slanzar, this was very different from how Shahira  
  
ate. Everyday she would hunt down animals so she could survive, but here there were  
  
servants who actually served her, she thought she would never see this day. Also, she  
  
noticed she was the only female besides that cat-woman who was sitting beside her  
  
"Hello" the cat-woman said very politely "Uh...hi" Shahira said staring at her food "Are  
  
you friends with the king?" the cat-woman asked, Shahira laughed "Friends? That'll be the  
  
day, he's paying me to be his personal body guard" Shahira said taking a sip of her juice  
  
"Body guard? But you are a woman...I thought women did not fight...and besides the king  
  
is a great warrior I don't understand why he needs a body guard, he is always complaining  
  
that he didn't want anyone to protect him" the cat-woman said "No huh? Then I guess I  
  
shouldn't be here, just because I'm not like any of you royals, then I should be treated like  
  
shit? Fine! I'm outta here" Shahira said standing up and leaving. Slanzar noticed her leave  
  
and dropped his fork on his plate and rushed to her side "What is it Shahira?" Slanzar  
  
asked "Don't talk to me!" Shahira yelled running away from him 'Shit!' Slanzar yelled  
  
mentaly and ran after her.  
  
'Sick bastard, he never did want to help me with my quest' Shahira thought as she exited  
  
the castle "Shahira wait! Tell me what happened!" Slanzar yelled as he tried to catch up  
  
with her 'He's still behind me? What's his problem' Shahira thought as she stopped and  
  
reached a dead end 'Damn she's fast' Slanzar thought as he saw her stop. "What  
  
happened? Why did you leave?" Slanzar asked as he tried to catch his breath "You're little  
  
cat friend said you didn't need any help with protection, so what's the point of me being  
  
here, I have a quest to complete, now if you'll excuse me" Shahira said trying to get  
  
passed Slanzar which he wasn't letting her "Listen. I do need your protection, remember  
  
yesterday when that arrow almost killed me? You saved me, I don't know how you knew  
  
that but...ya, how did you know that arrow was coming?" Slanzar asked suspicious "You  
  
would never believe if I told you" Shahira said looking away from him "Tell me, I'll believe  
  
you" Slanzar said "Fine...but do you have to stand right infront of my face?" Shahira said  
  
"Oh, sorry" Slanzar said moving to the side of her, but as soon as he moved out of her  
  
way, she bolted past him running away "Hey!" Slanzar said running after her, again.  
  
He was chasing her for about 5 minutes intil he tripped over a rock making him fly  
  
fowards and knocking Shahira to the ground with him landing on her "Got'cha..." Slanzar  
  
said breathing hard "You, you were just lucky, now get off me!" Shahira yelled pushing  
  
him off of her and sitting up, but then Slanzar grabbed her wrist "I'm not moving out of  
  
your way this time" Slanzar said sitting up as well "Now, tell me, how did you know the  
  
arrow was coming?" Slanzar asked "I don't know, I saw it in my mind, like...my mind  
  
went black and I saw the arrow piercing through your back, then I snapped back into  
  
reality and that's when I 'saved' you" Shahira said not even glancing at him once "Oh...like  
  
a vision" Slanzar said quietly. Slanzar remember when Merle told him that his mother had  
  
visions and that they saved his father's life many times, Merle told him that it was a gift to  
  
see the past, present and future. "A vision?" Shahira asked a bit confused "Ya...my aunt  
  
Merle told me about them, she said that my mother had visions and that her visions saved  
  
my father's life many times" Slanzar said standing up and helping Shahira "I don't need  
  
your help" Shahira said coldly 'Damn what is her problem?' Slanzar thought as he  
  
watched her brush the grass off "I'm leaving today for my quest, I'm leaving with or  
  
without you" Shahira said heading to the stables "Right this minute?" Slanzar said a bit  
  
surprised "Ya, oh and I'm taking one of your horses" Shahira said "What?! Don't you have  
  
your own horse?" Slanzar asked running to her side "Nope" she said very simple "Fine.  
  
But your not taking my horse" Slanzar said as they walked to the stables.  
  
"Wow, aren't you a pretty horse" Shahira said petting a horse "She's new, we don't even  
  
have a name for her yet...and it wouldn't be wise to take her, she's not trained very good"  
  
Slanzar said getting his own horse ready "I don't care I'm taking her" Shahira said getting  
  
her now new horse ready "Fine, but don't complain to me when you fall off" Slanzar said  
  
watching her "How do you know how to get a horse ready? You said you didn't have  
  
one" Slanzar said "I used to have a horse but he died" Shahira said sitting on the horse  
  
"Ok, I'm ready let's go" Shahira said "What?! But we still need supplies like food, water  
  
and shelter" Slanzar said, Shahira laughed right in his face, which hurt Slanzar a bit but  
  
didn't show it "How do you think I've been surviving all of these years? There is plenty of  
  
food out there, you can bring water if you like and blankets too, but I won't be needing  
  
them" Shahira said leaving the stables "Ok, but you must wait for me" Slanzar said  
  
running to the castle to get his supplies.  
  
They were a couple of hours away from Fanelia now, Slanzar told his advisors that he  
  
would be leaving and he didn't know when he would return, his generals and advisors  
  
through a fit, but he didn't really care they could take care of his country for awhile  
  
without him, but Slanzar still wondered how were he and Shahira supposed to find a tiny  
  
little ring in all of Gaea? Oh well he thought they were both great warriors they would find  
  
the ring in no time.  
  
"So, have you been to Asturia yet?" Slanzar asked "Huh? Oh, no not yet I've been to Freid though, they have many temples but I did not find the Lord's Ring there" Shahira said "Well maybe the Lord's Ring is in Asturia" Slanzar said "I wish, but it sounds to easy to be true" Shahira said, Slanzar thought for a moment by what she said, she was right it did sound too easy but who knows maybe they would be lucky. They continued to walk until Slanzar spoke again "You don't talk very much you know that" Slanzar said "So?" Shahira said not even paying attention to him "Don't you wanna talk?" Slanzar asked "Why? I have nothing to discuss with you" Shahira said lazily 'God! This woman is impossible' Slanzar thought "What happened to your parents?" Slanzar asked, Shahira gave him a weird look before she spoke "What do you care about by past?" Shahira said 'I'm going to kill myself before I ever get her to trust me' Slanzar thought before he spoke "I just want to get to know you better, god, you are so difficult woman" Slanzar said not even looking at her, Shahira burst out into laughter which startled Slanzar "What's so funny?" Slanzar asked a bit annoyed "You think I'm difficult? Your not that easy either my friend" Shahira said smiling and looking away from him "Friend? So...I'm your friend now?" Slanzar said with a little hope in his voice "Whatever...I guess I'll call you friend...Only because your the first man who can almost tolerate me" Shahira said smiling "Oh..." was all Slanzar said "Great! We have to cross this stupid thing" Shahira said staring at the little river crossing their path "It can't be that hard" Slanzar said crossing it "See I made it!" Slanzar yelled from the other side "I never did like water" Shahira mumbled to herself, Shahira was almost to the other side, when her horse tripped and she was sent flying into the water hitting her leg against a rock and slicing through her flesh, she screamed in pain as Slanzar jumped off his horse and jumped in the water bringing her back to land.  
  
"Are you alright? Can you walk?" Slanzar asked concerned "Ya, ya I'm fine just get my horse over here" Shahira said looking for her horse "I think it ran away..." Slanzar said looking as well "Son of a bitch!" Shahira yelled sitting up "Aaah!" Shahira screamed in pain again "Your going to have to ride with me on my horse, so we can find shelter" Slanzar said helping her up "I don't need your help! Aaah!" Shahira said falling but Slanzar caught her, she blushed a little but turned her head so Slanzar couldn't see "C'mon just get on" Slanzar said "Fine..." Shahira said quietly as he helped her on his horse then he got on taking the reins "Now hold on, don't want you falling off and getting hurt again" Slanzar said as they walked through the forest trying to find shelter.  
  
They walked for about half and hour until Slanzar noticed some kind of temple sitting on the water. "Hey look, it's like some kind of temple" Slanzar said "Oh ya...well let's go check it out" Shahira said as they entered the temple. "Wow...it's beautiful..." Slanzar whispered as he helped Shahira sit down by some kind of fountain. "Well it looks safe enough to stay for the night" Slanzar said as he looked around more "I wonder what this temple is doing here on the water, I wonder how it stays on the water" Shahira said as she looked at her wound "Well I guess there's some land underneath it" Slanzar said as he sat by Shahira "That's a nasty wound...you gotta take your pants off for me to clean it" Slanzar said calmly "What?! You sick bastard! There is no way in hell I'm I going to take my pants off" Shahira said slapping him "Ow! Hey! I'm not going to look, I have to you don't want it to get infected, and if it does then that mean I would have to cut your leg off before it spreads through your body and kills you" Slanzar said in a serious tone. Shahira thought about it for a moment, she didn't want her leg to be cut off "Fine..." Shahira said quietly "Ok...well? what are you waiting for it's not getting any better with you just sitting there" Slanzar said "Well turn around" Shahira said motioning him to turn around, Slanzar listened and turned around as told, but then Slanzar got up and grabbed a blanket "Here" Slanzar said handing the blanket to Shahira with his eyes closed, Shahira grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her quickly.  
  
Slanzar started to clean the wound on Shahira's leg, it was then that he realized Shahira was half naked, his eyes moved up from her leg, up to her stomach then of course landing on her chest, he blushed when he realized he was in close contact with her. Now Shahira realized what Slanzar was looking at, she blushed but then got angry and slapped him "Ow! What was that for?" Slanzar said rubbing his cheek "I saw you looking" Shahira said a little flustered "Looking at what?" Slanzar said stupidly "Don't play stupid with me, you were looking at my chest" Shahira said pointing to herself and moving the blanket up higher "I was not!" Slanzar said trying to deny it "Whatever" Shahira said trying to stand up "Wait! I'm not done I have to finsh bandaging your wound, so it isn't exposed to anything" Slanzar said sitting her down, Shahira was about to speak until Slanzar cut her off "And no, I am not going to look at your chest" Slanzar said starting to bandage her wound. Shahira gave up and let him finish.  
  
After Slanzar was done he started to sew up Shahira's pants which were torn when she got hurt "What are you doing to my pants?!" Shahira said crawling over to him "I'm sewing up your pants since they got ripped, I might not be that good at sewing but it's better than nothing" Slanzar said "Why?" Shahira said looking at him "Why what?" Slanzar asked confused "Why are you helping me?" Shahira said quietly, Slanzar blushed a little "You saved my life so in return I will protect you if you need it, and I'm just trying to be nice and help you I know you would do the same for me" Slanzar said not wanting to see her reaction so he kept on sewing Shahira's pants. Shahira was quiet for a moment "Oh..." was all she said as she stared at the fire 'I don't understand why he's so nice to me, I mean I'm always mean to him...I wish I knew what was going through his head' Shahira thought as she glanced at Slanzar "There, it's all done, you can put them back on now" Slanzar said turning around "Thank you" Shahira said quietly as she quickly put her pants on "We better get some rest for tomorrow" Slanzar said handing her another blanket and sitting down "Goodnight" Shahira said and put the blankets over her head.  
  
It was the middle of the night and was it was cold, Shahira was shivering even though she had two blankets, Slanzar heard her chattering her teeth since it was cold, Slanzar couldn't really believe what he was doing, he crawled over to Shahira and layed right beside her putting his arms around her "What are you doing?!" Shahira yelled as she moved away from Slanzar "Your shivering so I came over here to warm you up so you don't get sick" Slanzar said innocently "That's bullshit you pervert!" Shahira yelled and started shivering violently "See! We gotta stay warm to stay alive, you know create body heat to stay warm, that's it nothing else and nothing sick" Slanzar said seriously "Your lucky I'm tired and that my weapons are all the way over there, or else you wouldn't have a head right now" Shahira said laying back down with Slanzar right beside her.  
  
~Well that's it for now, I didn't know what to right so I made this chapter a fluf chapter lol anywayz i'll try and hurry up with the next chapter, i need to get some action in the other chapter i think well tell me what u think thx l8ers!!~ 


End file.
